Un nuevo comienzo
by Holly90
Summary: Durante tu última noche en Hogwarts los recuerdos allí vividos se agolpan en tu mente y te das cuenta de cuantas cosas echarás en falta...incluso a tu mayor enemigo, ¿o acaso dejó de serlo? Reto:Volviendo a los Origenes FWS


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de tres intentos y de horas intentando averiguar un título convincente (este aún no acaba de agradarme) he conseguido subir este one-shoot como propuesta al reto del foro Weirs Sisters llamado "Volviendo a los Orígenes" propuesto por LinaRiz.**

**Este es primer one-shoot que escribo asique por favor ¡sean piadosos conmigo!**

**No se me puede olvidar agradecer a mi querida NemesisAg por haberle dado el visto bueno y por aguantarme en mis días de desvaríos. ¡Mil Gracias preciosa!**

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten ^.^**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Aún no era capaz de asimilar como había llegado hasta ese preciso instante.

Se encontraba frente al enorme espejo que adornaba su habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales. Ya era tarde y prácticamente todo el mundo ya se encontraría abajo en el Gran Comedor preparado para disfrutar de la estupenda noche que recién empezaba.

Y ella seguía ahí.

Debatiéndose entre sacar su valentía Gryffindor y bajar o meterse en la cama y esperar a que la noche pasara.

Era el baile de fin de curso de rigor que se celebraba cada año, aunque esta vez tenía algo en especial.

Era su último baile en el colegio.

Ya no habría más clases, ni más puntos que obtener para su casa. No habría más horas en la biblioteca ni más rondas nocturnas.

Sus siete años en Hogwarts se habían escurrido como agua entre sus dedos sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta a pesar de que varios hechos atestiguaban que así había sucedido.

Una débil sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios al recordar la niña marisabidilla de pelo alborotado que puso por primera vez sus pies en Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo observando a alguien que tenía cierto parecido con aquella niña pero que ya no lo era. Su rostro ya no poseía la redondez infantil sino que se había vuelto más alargada, sus pómulos se habían hecho levemente más marcados. Ahora su pelo ya no caía tan enmarañado como antes y menos aún aquella noche que, con la ayuda de Ginny y un par de horas de trabajo, había conseguido que sus rizos quedaran medianamente definidos.

Y su físico, bueno, no es que ahora fuese la chica más bonita del colegio pero al menos con aquel vestido rosa pálido que ahora lucía no se veía del todo mal.

Tomó aire y decidió bajar, sus amigos jamás le perdonarían el no haber ido a su último baile.

Aunque aquello significara ir una vez más _sola._

Bajó con paso lento las escaleras la conducirían hasta el Gran Comedor sin encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos.

Y cuando llegó no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedar gratamente sorprendida.

Las cuatro mesas que normalmente se encontraban ocupando gran parte del comedor habían desaparecido para dejar lugar a una enorme pista de baile donde ya varias parejas bailaban al son de la preciosa música que sonaba lo suficientemente alto para poder ser escuchada pero sin ser molesta.

Algunas mesas con tentempiés y bebidas variadas se disponían a los laterales de la pista donde también se arremolinaban los alumnos.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo localizar dos cabelleras pelirrojas junto a una de las mesas e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos sorteando a los alumnos y saludando a aquellos que le eran conocidos.

-Al fin apareces – la saludó Ginny en cuanto la vio aparecer – Empezamos a pensar que no bajarías.

-Yo también lo empecé a creer – dijo honestamente la chica.

-Pues no entiendo el porqué, te ves estupenda – la elogió su amiga y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que les dirigió a Harry y a Ron para que la secundaran.

-Es cierto Mione – le dijo Harry sonriéndole – Estas muy guapa – y al decir esas palabras un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. El chico no era muy dado a hacer elogios.

Tras él, un verdaderamente colorado Ron asentía ante la mirada asesina que Lavender le dirigía.

-Vayamos a bailar Ro-Ro – dijo con voz melosa al pelirrojo.

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar – se quejó Ron pero la chica lo ignoró por completo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron ante tal espectáculo. El pelirrojo no era muy hábil en cuanto a baile se refería y ver las muecas de Lavender con cada pisotón que él le daba era todo un espectáculo.

Pasó un buen rato con Ginny y con Harry, ya que ambos insistieron en no dejarla sola. Pero ya empezaba a sentirse incómoda y fuera de lugar asique con la excusa de salir a tomar el aire consiguió alejarse y dejarlos solos.

Y al final acabó en los jardines de Hogwarts por donde había paseado tantas veces sola y acompañada de Harry y Ron.

-¿No crees que eres un poco antisocial sabelotodo? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Y tú no crees que eres un poquito insoportable?

-Vaya Granger, me decepcionas – dijo Draco posicionándose junto a ella – Tus comentarios comienzan a ser repetitivos.

Y así era la rutina de cada día desde que a principios de curso ambos fueron nombrados Premios Anuales y compartían torre.

Al principio evitaban a toda costa coincidir juntos en la sala común y las pocas veces que lo hacían los insultos iban y venían y todo acababa con una Hermione furiosa y un Malfoy completamente indiferente.

Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a tolerarse. Hermione se armó de paciencia y aprendió a leer detrás del Draco Malfoy arrogante y presuntuoso y se dio cuenta que en el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo, no seguía siendo aquel niño rubio repelente. La guerra también había hecho mella en él al igual que en todos y le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Ya no creía en eso de la pureza de la sangre y, a pesar de seguir creyéndose superior a ciertos individuos, su actitud hacia ella empezó a cambiar, levemente al principio pero luego se fue haciendo más evidente.

Aunque seguía empleando en ella ciertos apelativos, el de sangresucia había quedado en desuso, ya no lo hacía con ese tono hiriente y humillante que usaba antaño.

Y porque no decirlo, a ella eso le gustaba.

Le había cogido cierto gusto a aquella especie de _amistad _que había iniciado con él. Le agradaba llegar a la sala común y encontrárselo allí, junto a la chimenea, e iniciar aquellas conversaciones ingeniosas por cualquier tema.

Y todo aquello empezaba a darle miedo, porque las cosas estaban cambiando a un ritmo desenfrenado y a ella no le estaba dando tiempo a asimilarlo.

-Vaya, creo que no podré continuar con mi vida sabiendo que te he defraudado – le respondió altiva con la ironía marcada en cada una de las palabras.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre ellos pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí alejada de tu dos guardaespaldas – cada una de sus palabras destilaba aquel aire de prepotencia que solía enervar a Hermione con facilidad.

Y él lo sabía.

-Harry y Ron están con sus parejas disfrutando de la noche – no le gustaba el rumbo que aquello estaba tomando.

Se preparó para el ataque de palabras hirientes de Malfoy pero este nunca llegó.

-Vaya par de amigos que tienes – dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Bueno, no me has dicho que haces tú, el chico más adorado de Hogwarts, aquí con una marginada social.

-Esa fiesta es un asco – rezongó – Es mucho más divertido venir y molestarte a ti.

-¿Y qué has hecho con tu pareja?

-¿Pansy? Por ahí debe andar buscándome como desesperada – dijo con desagrado – Solo sabe hablar de sí misma.

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta la gente que es como tú? – dijo la chica con falsa sorpresa.

-No todo el mundo puede ser como yo sabelotodo, grábatelo en tu cabecita.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían y aquella era una de ellas.

-Cómo echaré de menos esto – dijo en un suspiro aún observando los enormes jardines del colegio.

-Solo tú podrías echar de menos el colegio.

-Incluso un ser insensible como tú debe sentir algo de nostalgia por abandonar todo esto – hizo un movimiento con sus brazos como si quisiera abarcar todo los terrenos – Vamos – añadió dirigiéndose a él - ¿Qué echarás de menos de aquí?

Draco la miró con sus ojos grises que en aquella oscuridad resplandecían como plata líquida. A pesar de aquella relación de mutua tolerancia que había iniciado, no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquellas miradas que la taladraban por completo.

Y le hacían sentir aquellas jodidas mariposas en el estómago.

-No todos somos unos sentimentales como tú Granger, dime tú que echarás de menos.

La chica sonrió al sentir los recuerdos agolpándose de nuevo en su mente.

-Echaré de menos las aventuras con Harry y Ron – Draco rodó los ojos – El olor de la biblioteca, las clases, los grandes banquetes del Gran Comedor, ganar puntos para mi casa, las charlas conti…

Su maldito subconsciente la había traicionado.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro enrojeció por completo hasta la raíz del pelo.

La había cazado.

La mirada que el rubio le dedicaba y el asomo de sonrisa ladeada de su rostro se lo decían.

-¿Ibas a decir conmigo? – parecía imposible pero Hermione se enrojeció aún más.

-Yo… no…

-Vaya debo ser el primero en presenciar como la gran sabelotodo de Hogwarts se queda sin palabras – dijo con cierta burla.

Y entonces Hermione mandó a la mierda su valentía Gryffindor e incluso su propio orgullo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir huyendo de allí.

Pero una fría mano la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a girarse y cuando lo hizo, sus labios chocaron con unos que poseían la misma frialdad que la mano que la sujetaba.

Se quedó completamente paralizada.

¡Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy!

Pero en cuanto sintió aquellos fríos labios moviéndose sobre los suyos tentándola a responderle, cualquier asomo de razón se evaporó y se dejó llevar.

Una de las manos del chico se situó en la parte baja de su espalda para acercarlo más a él y la otra dejó de sujetar su muñeca y la puso sobre su nuca para poder profundizar aún más el beso.

Hermione se encontraba en una auténtica nube, casi podía sentir como flotaba. Las mariposas aleteaban aún más fuerte en su estómago y su aroma, su sabor, todo él la inundaba por completo.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por oxígeno ambos se separaron pero Hermione no abrió los ojos, no se sentía capaz de encararlo.

-Ahora sí que tengo algo que echar de menos – sintió como la voz de Malfoy le susurraba contra su oído haciendo que su aliento chocara contra aquella sensible piel.

Hermione sonrió pero no le dio tiempo a responder cuando Draco volvió a reclamar la atención de sus labios.

Ahora ella también tenía una nueva cosa que añadir a su lista.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
